


oh mama i'm in fear for my life

by nathansummers



Series: reaper!tyler au [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh mama i'm in fear for my life

**Author's Note:**

> Nvm I have a few ideas

"Who are you?" 

 

"My name's Tyler," the brown haired boy smiled. 

 

"Where are we?"

 

"A hospital, stupid."

 

"Why can't anyone see me?"

 

"I can see you," the brown haired boy still smiled. 

 

Josh frowned. 

 

"Why?

 

"It's time, Josh."

 

"For what? How do you know my name?"

 

Tyler gave him a sympathetic smile. 

 

"Follow me."

 

"Where to?

 

A sad smile. No answer. 

 

Josh knew.


End file.
